Wiped Of Time
by StarofCalamity
Summary: What would happen if the flock went to the same school? They don't know they have wings - they have all been brainwashed. How long will it take before they realise their true identity and find out who they really are?
1. Finding Max

What would happen if the flock went to the same school? They don't know they have wings - they have all been brainwashed. How long will it take before they realise their true identity and find out who they really are?

MAX POV

"Hi Max!" one of my friends, Kay shouted to me. I looked over and waved. She was wearing the exact same jeans and logo top as me. I shrugged - I just don't care about appearances. I walked over to Kay with my dinner in my hand when Whitney walked into me, and I spilled Cola down my top. Grr... . I just hate Whitney, she is just so..... ANNOYING! She hangs out with all these sexist boys, and just trys to make my life a misery.

I sat down next to Kay and she stared at the amount of food on my plate. I had been at this school for 3 months and she still hadn't got used to the amount I eat! Kay had a couple of sausages and a scoop of mash; I had five sausages,a burger, some chips, an apple, a coffee and some chocolate. I don't know why but I'm always hungry, yet however much I eat I don't put on much weight.

"Kay? Who are those new kids?" I pointed to a group of five bewildered kids walking round with a guide.

"Oh, those people. I think they're callled Fang - weird name right? Erm.. Nudge,Iggy,Gazzy - odd, and I think that guy in the corner is.... hmm.. erm dunno".

"OK. I might as well go say hi before Whitney gets to them."

I walked over to them and said "Hi. I'm Max. You know you look so familiar...."

All of a sudden I was struck with a flashback - but it couldn't be a flashback because it was impossible...

_A scream erupted out of nowhere and I was trapped. I was in a small cage about to be dropped. I was... in the sky.... I was in a helicopter. A man opened the door and I was thrown out. A boy who looked like the nex boy Fang, but had wings screamed and tried to catch me. But I was still falling.... falling further and further into the darkness. _

"Hi. I'm Fang. I recognise you too but I know I have never seen you before. I lived in England you see."

"Hi I'm Nudge. You all look familiar but - I lived in Germany."

"Hi Im Gazzy. I agree but I don't know any of you. I used to live in Florida."

" Hi, I'm Iggy. Same but I lived in Colardo."

I laughed, "Well welcome to New York City".

*

In Maths I doodled in my notebook. The new kid Fang was sitting next to me. I stared into space and another vision pierced the silence.

_I was falling, falling so fast, I tried to break open the cage but it wouldn't budge. I used all my strength and managed to open the cage. I was free, but still falling. I pulled out my wings (!) and tried to fly. I saw the boy nose dive to try and catch me but I hit the ground. I was so confused, I looked up to hear him "Max? It's me Fang. Please be alright. Please" and I tried to get up. But I was stuck. I blinked and heard the boy shout "Get a doctor" and then I blacked out..._

I was sure I was going insane. "Maxine Chase! What is the answer to this question. 6(x+2)= 2(x+4)". I blinked. How was I supposed to know. I just shrugged and went back to my daydream.

_I woke up again to see the boy sitting next to me in a hospital bed. "What's wrong with you Max? Why don't you remember me? Come on. It's me FANG. I'm your best friend. Hell, I'm your boyfriend. Come on Max! Please. Look, will this help you remember me?" he shouted. He then unfurled the most amazing pair of white wings. I shook my head in this day dream and screamed._ _"Oh my God! What have they done to you Max? It's me! Me!" the boy shouted._

"Max. Hello? Max?" asked Fang. I snapped out of the daydream again and looked him in the eye. I don't know how but the dream just seemed so real!

I turned away again.

_"Max? Hello? Max?" the Fang lookalike asked. "Why doesn't she know me?" he muttered. He lifted me out of the hospital bed and propped me up against the wall. I could barely stand. He told me to unfurl my wings. "What do you mean?" I asked. He felt around my back and then looked shocked. "Where are your wings?" he demanded. I fell to the ground, oblivious to anything else he said._

"Is this lesson always so boring?" I nodded.

_When in the vision I awoke again, the boy was there again. "Max? Is that your name?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed with relief. "They haven't completely brainwashed you then. A doctor came in and said "Looks like we're going to have to do this again."_

"I hate Algebra!" I sighed.

_The boy came in again and asked me who I was. "Who am I? I don't know." He looked terrified._

_*_

That night I got home to find these visions returning. I fished out a backpack from the cupboard. Inside was a T-shirt and a notebook. All the pages had been teared out. Except for one, "Fang, I miss you. Come back from England, please". I gulped. I heard my Mam Anne shout but I shut the door. I had to think about this discovery.

Suddenly loads of visions came to me at once,

_"Max, I love you"- Fang. "Max he does" - Angel. "Look at me - I'm a preppy Angel Barbie" - Nudge. "Just 'cos I'm blind doesn't mean I can't cook" - Iggy._

I realised who I was. I was Maximum Ride, bird kid.


	2. I come in mischief

I was Maximum Ride. Suddenly I felt all powerful. I knew who the new kid was. He was Fang- my Fang. I ran out of the house and found him wandering the streets nearby. He ran up to me and hugged me. "It's YOU!" he screamed. I nodded.

"What happened to us though? I mean, I couldn't remember you at all. Never mind *wings" I said.

" Max? Well, have you flew since this happened because when you were in the hospital you had no wings".

I grabbed his arm and we ran to the forest. I climbed a tree, and sat dangling of the edge.

"Do you, do you have wings?" I asked.

He shook his head grimly. I gulped and tried to spread my wings out.

I managed! He breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed Fang and held his hand. We soared higher and higher.

**Maximum. Let go. When needed anything lost can return - the Voice said.**

"Fang? I think I know a way to get your wings back?" I said and dropped him.

He swore and looked at me in disgust. But my plan worked - his wings were back.

We fly above the city for an hour before returning to our homes.

*

The next morning I woke up strapped to a board. "You will never fly again Maximum. You will remember but not fly." spoke a woman and then everything went black. When I woke again I found a small red scar where my wings had been. I was grounded - literally- for life.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and breathed a sigh of relief. I still had wings. Wings! I remembered last night, with Fang. I ran to school as soon as I was ready and saw Fang standing outside the school gates.  
"Do you still remember me?" he asked and I nodded and hugged him.  
"What happened to us?"  
"We were in a hospital - the School- and they took our memories. The others, I don't know what happened to them"  
We started to remember more and more. At dinner I sat with Fang instead of my other friends. I looked down at my high heels, laughed and took them off.  
"Fang, I can't help but feel. We need to leave. We need to get away from here. There's someone coming. Someone coming to take us!" I whispered. I realised I had a power - to tell the future.  
"Max, the others, they don't remember a thing. Honest. They don't know their names or even our faces. We might have to leave them behind."  
"And let them be caught by Itex? If we have to , I'll kidnap them!" 


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to Fang. "How could we leave them behind?"  
"They don't know. They don't even know they have wings - how could they fly if they've forgotten how? They might be at this school but that doesn't mean they're going to willingly come with us"  
"We could show them the truth"  
"And how do we do that?" Fang demanded.  
"I'll show you later" *  
When it was dinner time at school, me and Fang sat down together. I looked down at the tiny trays of food in front of us and groaned.  
"I'm starving!" He laughed and then looked over at Angel, sitting alone in a corner. "What's the plan Max?"  
"Get ready to leave" I said, and then stood on the table.  
Fang tried to pull me down but I just slapped him off.  
Everyone in the room stared at me, standing on top of the table.  
I unfurled my wings and grinned like a maniac. Glancing at Iggy and the others, I thought I saw a hint of recognition in Nudge's eyes but they didn't seem to realize who I was.  
"My name's Max, and I'm part bird kid. That concludes today's lesson in mutations" I said, before looking over at Iggy. He hadn't realized either - despite what I had said.  
Everyone was screaming now. "Fang!" I growled under my breath. He nodded and we sprinted out of the room and through the fire exit. A group of shocked teens followed us out into the yard. I ran a little further and then jumped into the air, Fang following behind.

We were about ten metres into the air when I heard a loud shout coming from below.  
"You have passed the test! But they have failed" I looked down to see Jeb standing below us.  
This had all been a test? All of it? "Get him" I murmered before diving down and grabbing him. Me and Fang rose into the air, carrying Jeb between us.  
"That was a test?" I asked him.  
"Maximum, everything is a test"  
"Get ready to drop him" I told Fang.  
"What's going to happen to the others?" I asked tensely.  
"What happens to all failed experiments."  
Annoyed, we flew over to a roof and left him there, stranded.  
Crying we sat down on a park bench.  
"Fang?"  
"Yeah Max?"  
"Jeb's going to... the Flock..."  
"We're just going to have to save them"  
We flew over the school and the second we spotted Angel (who at seven really shouldn't have been at high school...) leaving the school. Fang nodded and grabbed her. I saw Gazzy and grabbed him. Flying higher, we tried to ignore their screams.  
"Angel? Can't you remember me?" I said.  
"Who are you? Put me down!" and then she started screaming.  
Gazzy wasn't even talking.  
Spotting a cliff edge, we flew higher and then dropped Angel and Gazzy there.  
Gazzy immediately started to hit me. "Why did you kidnap me? Let me go!" he screamed.  
After about five minutes of being hit by Gazzy I got annoyed and slapped him. It wasn't that hard but just enough to shut him up.  
"Fang? You go and get Nudge and I'll stay here"  
He nodded and headed off.  
I tucked my wings in and stared at Angel. "I'm sorry I had to kidnap you but there is a reason"  
Instead of answering she gritted her teeth and pushed me backwards off of the cliff. Shocked, I looked down, only seconds until I would be making "Splat Art". I screamed and tried to unfurl my wings.  
Something was stopping me though.  
"Fang! Help me!" I screamed and closed my eyes. At the last second I managed to unfurl my wings. I opened my eyes in relief. I flew back up to the cliff. Sitting on the cliff edge I saw Iggy.  
"Iggy?" I screamed and hugged him. "How did you remember?"  
"When the whitecoats are chasing you round a school, it's hard not to remember."  
"So you've got your wings back -good."  
"Max, where's Fang and Nudge?"  
"Fang's gone to find Nudge and Angel and Gazzy don't remember"  
Iggy swore under his breath.  
I looked out into the distance to see Fang coming closer.  
When he landed on the cliff edge, he let go of Nudge.  
"How'd Iggy get here?" Fang asked me.  
"He remembered" I said.  
"Well, Nudge,Angel and Gazzy don't. Angel pushed me off the cliff so I think we need to make them remember."  
"Before the whitecoats get here"  
"Definitely"  
I turned around to see Nudge, Angel and Gazzy sitting in a corner.  
I heard the unmistakenable sound of a gun being loaded. Gazzy had a gun! "Please don't shoot!" Fang said, and I walked towards Gazzy.  
"Where'd he get a gun?" Iggy said.  
"I'll shoot! I will! Take us back! I found the gun but I know how to use it!"  
Fang backed up. "You wouldn't dare shoot!" I challenged. Then I heard the gun being fired and everything went into slow motion. I fell backwards off of the cliff.  
"Max!" I heard Fang scream and then everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -  
I opened my eyes groggily and looked up. "Fang?" I tried to sit up but found I couldn't. Then I remembered that I had just been shot.  
I looked around to see Fang, he was carrying me.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Flying" he said. I was having trouble staying awake so I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a vet's practice. I tried again to sit up and this time I managed. I stood up dizzily, and holding onto the wall for support managed to walk out the door of the room. I walked into the next room, which was an office.  
"I don't think she will be awake for a few days or maybe even a week" a voice said.  
"But without Max we're trapped here" Fang said.  
"We could leave her, and then come back" Iggy said.  
"No! We can't leave her!" I heard Nudge say. Nudge! She must have got her memories back.  
Determined, I managed to walk into the office.  
"I'm ok..." I said before collapsing onto a chair.  
"Max!" I heard Fang say, and then I must have fainted.... 


	5. Familia

I opened my eyes warily and looked around. Seeing white washed walls I started to hyperventilate. Jumping to my feet then groaning in pain, I hobbled towards the door thinking I was still in the School.  
Seeing Fang staring at me I frowned. "What's wrong?" I whispered and he didn't stop staring at me.  
"You were shot in the leg"  
"I know that" I snapped, feeling a harsh pain in my knee.  
Fang bit his lip. "The doctor said that you probably would never walk again"  
I glared at him. "But I am walking" I pointed out.  
"Max, you shouldn't be able to."  
"You're complaining that I can walk?"  
"It's just....Max, you're walking almost normally and the Doctor... the x-ray and..."  
Ignoring what he had said I kept on limped over to a waiting room where Nudge and Iggy were sitting staring at the wall. Slowly, I walked into the room. They both jumped when they heard my footsteps.  
Nudge just stared at me, in shock and elatedness.  
"Fang?" Iggy asked.  
"No, it's me, Max" I said and Iggy looked so shocked.  
"Max?!! You're ok?"  
I started to laugh. "I'm in agony but I'm fine..."  
"But the Doctor, well actually she was a vet but you know; said-"  
"Why do you all trust the Doctor for?"

I spun around in the chair to see my Mother, Valencia Martinez standing at the door. 


	6. Normal?

I started to cry. Not because of the pain in my leg, but that had found me- and helped me. Groaning, I turned to Nudge.

"You remembered" I whispered and she nodded, still saying nothing.

"Gazzy shot you" she finally said.

"I know. But does that mean I can't trust him? After all he doesn't know us and thought I was kidnapping him?"

Fang stood up and looked away. "I don't know how to say this, but I think we should leave Gazzy and Angel behind. I'm not going back for them"  
Nudge nodded. "I know I'm a liability Max, I know I'm not as strong as you or Fang or able to make explosives like Iggy, but I can still fight. Gazzy and even Angel... well, they can't. Not well enough. And they'd be happier living a normal life"

Iggy said something under his breath. "There's something _wrong_ with Angel. She's too -"

Ignoring the harsh pain in my leg I turned to the others. "Gazzy and Angel, would they be happier living a normal life?"

They remained silent.


	7. Bitter Truth

A normal life. The one thing we could never have, and now Angel and Gazzy had a shot at it. Could we force them to remember, if it would take that away?

"We don't need them" Fang said, stony faced.

"Just because we don't need them, why should we leave them behind?" I snapped.

"I'm not risking my life over them Max" Nudge said. Ouch. Lucky they'll never find out she said that.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well. They're happy. They're safe. We should just concentrate on saving ourselves"

"Angel is six years old. Six. She's not exactly the world's best fighter"  
"But she's not the worst"

I grabbed onto the chair, as the pain in my leg got worse. "They said I would never walk again, so I'm a liability; just as much as Angel would me. Why don't I just leave then?"  
"You're our leader!"  
"And that makes it different? Let's face it, I'll be lucky if I can walk a mile according to my Mom"

The Flock faced away, feeling ashamed - I hope.

Suddenly, I blacked out, one word ringing in my ears.

Revenge.

**AN Sorry for the short update but I have to get this up as it may be my last chance to update until the end of October... or one of my last oppurtunitys. Please R+R and comment on whether you want Angel and Gazzy back or you think a 4 person Flock would be better...**

_**One among them is a traitor**_

Who do you think the traitor will be?

_**One shall leave them forever?**_

Who do you think it will be?

_**And one shall lead the School into battle....**_

_Who?_

_**They will fight each other... one to lose everything.**_


End file.
